


The Dreaded Sha Chihoko

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chihokogate, Emil is a darling, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Overcome Chihoko, Phichit and Chris are BROTP, Sha Chihoko: the Mystery, Victor has skills, slight angst, this is way past overdue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Victor did not know who Sha Chihoko was, but he was not about to be outdone by them!





	The Dreaded Sha Chihoko

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Yuri!!! On STAGE event. If you  
> do not yet know of the 'Overcome Chihoko' event,  
> I suggest you go on Tumblr and search 'overcome  
> chihoko'. It'll open your eyes. It's one of the best  
> things ever.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

It had started off simply enough. Yuuri had come along during a party that was being held as Yu-Topia Katsuki - a little fun before the Ice Show the following evening at Hasetsu Castle - and had pulled Victor into his arms, murmuring about paying more attention to him than Chris. Both had drank various types of alcohol that evening as the festivities soared, leaving both pleasantly buzzed. Victor had decided that he would take the opportunity that presented itself in the form of Yuuri's jealousy, and dance with Yuuri again, like they had at the banquet. Unfortunately, he wasn't as well set on his feet like Yuuri was, so there was some stumbling.

Yuuri managed to wrangle him into the usual game of janken, which he won, he was glad to add. And what he loved about it was the fact that Yuuri's immediate thought was to lose his tie. And after another lost game, his shirt disappeared too. A game later, and Victor was the one losing his shirt this time, having lost his tie hours back. And Phichit managed to win something off of Georgi when he correctly guessed how many times Victor would win before the game was up. Victor would have to ask about it later.

It was so fun! And Yuuri's lack of a shirt revealed his off-season belly, which was so cute and soft, and Victor loved rubbing it and blowing raspberry kisses into it. Basically, he liked kissing Yuuri anywhere, anytime, using any means to do so. And Victor was the type of man to use any means. He was not shy in the least.

Of course once he laid eyes on Yuuri's body, he ended up opening his mouth and then began to touch whatever he could see. And Yuuri had attempted to protest because they were in public and Yuuri still liked to pretend that he cared about what people thought when they saw the two of them fooling around together. Victor wasn't having it obviously. He squished his love even closer to his chest, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love my cute little piggy and his cute little tummy. So squishy! So cuuuuuute! My sweet katsudon!"

He was relentless, and eventually, Yuuri gave up and let him do what he wanted. It ended up with them shimmying around in just their trousers and doing some stretches in preparations for some more intense dancing that Victor wanted to partake in. And since he'd rented out the entire inn so as not to disturb anyone else for the evening, they could blast whatever music Sara had on her party playlist. It was all planned out perfectly. A night of fun preceding a day of fun. What could be better?

It was during their warm up stretches - which were filled with a lot of giggling and shoulder bumping and flirting - that it happened. And Victor would never forget it.

"You move welllll… but still not as fle-flexibibble azzzzzzz shaaaachihoko."

That sentence… that slurred sentence coming from none other than his darling and beautiful Yuuri, had turned Victor's world upside down in a matter of seconds. Breathing felt impossible, and while he wouldn't usually be so concerned because he knew how Yuuri felt about him, he couldn't help himself. Because Yuuri had said that Victor could move 'well' but he was 'still not as flexible' as someone else. Meaning he wasn't the best in Yuuri's eyes!

Victor did not know who Sha Chihoko was, but he was not about to be outdone by them! If Yuuri wanted someone super flexible, then he was going to get what he wanted! And Victor would then get what he wanted by being better than whoever the hell Chihoko was! After all, no admiration had ever felt as flattering as Yuuri's admiration.

"Yuuri…" Victor began, intent upon asking his love exactly who Sha Chihoko was and where Victor could find them. And then he could make some comparisons that were much needed. Unfortunately for him, Yuuri seemed to have zoned out and was too busy swaying from side to side. "Yuuri!"

Sparkling brown eyes turned to him, practically glowing. "Hm? Pretty Vitya."

Not one to be deterred, Victor took a deep breath. "Who is Chihoko?"  _And where do they live? What do they do for a living? How can I find their SNS info? How do you know how flexible they are? What relationship did you two have? Why have I not heard of them before now? Did you actually have an ex-lover you haven't talked about? Does Phichit know? Phichit knows everything about you. Are you scared to tell me?_

It was almost as if a light had been switched on and Yuuri became even more intense than before as he began regaling Victor with information that made him uneasy and maybe a little jealous. "So beautiful!" his Yuuri went on to praise, stars in his eyes. "A body that bendzzzz like no other could! Sooooo much gold! So inspiring! Sugoi!"

The words may have been slurred, but Victor did in no way misinterpret them. This mysterious person not only moved better than Victor could, but they had a lot of gold to their name and Yuuri thought that were inspiring and amazing! And if Victor was at least honest with himself, he was feeling a little inadequate in comparison to this Sha Chihoko whom Yuuri seemed to revere so much. Especially since the thought of them bought such a smile to Yuuri's face, and in the past year, only Victor had been able to make Yuuri in such a manner, so it hit him hard.

How could he prove to Yuuri that he was so much better? Did he need to do a proper spiral maybe? Victor couldn't move like Yurio or Yuuri did when on the ice. Spirals had never been his specialty whereas both of his fellow skaters were limber enough to bend in the most obscene positions for extra points. Positions not usually attained by men's skaters. So perhaps the best way to overcome this Chihoko person's high position in Yuuri's mind was by becoming more inspiring in Yuuri's eyes. And the way to do that was to out-perform Yuuri's own hard won skills!

With his goal decided, Victor took a deep breath. "I will overcome Chihoko!" It was a promise, and whether or not he followed through immediately, he always followed through in the end. He just had to do some research first.

When Yuuri said nothing in response to his claim, he looked down and found that Yuuri had fallen asleep while leaning on him. His face was practically smushed into Victor's naked chest. He felt something warm flutter inside his belly.  _He_  was the one that Yuuri was with presently, not this unknown Chihoko person. That meant that Victor had already moved up in the competition!

Still, it was time to do some studying.  _Who is Chihoko?_ , was the most important question of all, though that didn't mean he didn't have others.

Victor Nikiforov would not be outdone by some fool that Yuuri hadn't seen fit to speak of until now. That meant they weren't that important to Yuuri if he'd never brought them up before. Victor had this down easily. And all he needed to do, was plan a bit.

But first thing's first. He needed Yuuri to understand his plan, and searched for a writing tool of some sort. And just his luck, a pen happened to be within reaching distance. How lovely.

 **Operation:**  "Overcome Chihoko" was a go. Yuuri would come to understand eventually. And if not, Victor would aim the puppy eyes at Yuuri until he was forgiven.

* * *

His first order of business, after putting Yuuri to bed in Victor's old room of course, was to search for information on the dreaded Sha Chihoko. And how was he to do that? By asking around of course! And the best person to ask, whom he knew wouldn't give him any troubles because she adored him, was Mama Hiroko. He was decent enough to put on a shirt first before finding the woman. He could be considerate when the moment called for it after all.

"Mama, do you know of anyone named Sha Chihoko?" he asked as he wobbled into the kitchen where she was making delicious food that almost sidetracked for a moment. Almost. But katsudon could not take his attention at the moment. This was an important mission!

The woman turned, holding a large ladle in her right hand, and shook her head in obvious confusion. "I've never known anyone named Chihoko, dear. Why do you ask?"

He pouted, unable to help himself. "Yuuri was talking about them, but he fell asleep and I thought I'd ask around."

A familiar mischievous grin spread across her face. Yuuri looked so much like his mother, it was adorable! And Victor loved it! "And what happened to make this so important for you to know, Vic-chan?" she asked a moment later. There was a teasing lilt in her voice.

The pouting intensified by the millionth power. Victor was a championship pouter. "Yuuri said they were inspiring and amazing and that I'm not as flexible as they are." He didn't care if he sounded like a grumpy child, he was currently a bit offended and was trying to keep himself occupied by unearthing this mystery that Yuuri had so callously yet unconsciously presented him with. And then he would prove to Yuuri who was better. He was no stranger to hard work and when there was a goal in mind, Victor could be ruthless!

"Perhaps Phichit-kun would know," Mama Hiroko suggested, and he beamed immediately. Phichit knew  _everybody_! If Hiroko didn't know who Chihoko was, then they must have been someone Yuuri met outside of Hasetsu. So of course Phichit would probably know since he was Yuuri's self-proclaimed best friend forever and knew more dirt on everybody than everybody was aware of.

Victor bounced forward to place a kiss on the woman's cheek. "You're great, Mama! Arigato!"

And just like that, he was on the hunt for the Thai skater. And if he took a small plate of sushi with him that Mama Hiroko pretended to not see go missing, no one needed to know.

* * *

"Phichit!"

His insistent calling got the Thai skater's attention easily, and the boy turned to him, smile wide on his face. "Yes, oh skating legend? Where's Yuuri?"

"Sleeping in my bed." He couldn't help himself in that instant. Because Phichit was with Chris and Chris had been flirting with practically everybody, though Yuuri had gotten most of it earlier on. Still, by putting Yuuri in his bed, he was staking a claim, and he would make certain that no one challenged him on it.

"Anyway, I need your knowledge," he told Yuuri's best friend. "Yuuri was talking about someone named Sha Chihoko and I don't know who it is!" And he really hated not knowing things about Yuuri.

To his utter dismay, Phichit's face showed only confusion. "I've never heard of anyone named Sha Chihoko. Hold on." He proceeded to pull out his mobile phone and opened some kind of app. After several seconds, he shook his head. "Nope. No one named Sha Chihoko follows me or Yuuri. Maybe they do under a fan account? Why are they so important?"

Victor sank down to the floor, joining the two skaters at the low table. The music in the background was inconsequential as he proceeded to relay the information he knew thus far. "Yuuri told me that I wasn't as flexible as them. He said they had a lot of gold and were amazing and inspiring. And the way he talked, you know, they sound like a past lover."

" _No way_!" Phichit yelled, leaning forward and shoving a sake bottle out of the way so he and Victor could see each other better. Chris chose that moment to lean in closer as well, curious about the topic of discussion.

"Dude, I would know all about Yuuri's love life. And he's only ever talked about you before. No one else."

While immensely pleased at the revelation that he would take to his grave and beyond, his worries were not assuaged. "Did he go to any parties or leave without you at times? One night stands aren't all too uncommon anymore, especially in America."

Chris snickered. "I'm sorry, I just can't imagine our little katsudon going out for one night stands. He seems too innocent even now, to be doing such things with people."

Phichit was nodding along. "True. He was very careful when it came to sexual activities and did not like to talk about sex. Obviously, this means that I talked about it all the time to make up for his lack of interest."

Ah, Phichit. The friend anyone would want. "This means that our Yuuri has been in contact with an unknown individual that no one knows anything about. It is not acceptable!"

Victor stood. "Maybe if I become more flexible than this Chihoko person, Yuuri will tell me more about them!"

"Um... Victor."

"I will not be beaten!"

He ignored Chris and did an about face, heading for the door. The best way was to stretch as much as possible. Overcoming Chihoko was priority number one.

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri was sleeping peacefully when Victor entered his room. Though he was sprawled across Victor's bed in a most unusual manner, it was still pretty adorable. Still, this was almost a matter of life and death and Victor could not just leave things the way they were! So he went and sat on the only available space left near the foot of the bed, and prodded Yuuri's extended foot. "Yuuri."

A drawn out, 'whaaaaaaat' met his ears. Yuuri's face was pressed into one of Victor's pillows and he hadn't bothered to move so they could look at one another.

"Yuuri, who's Sha Chihoko?"

"Bootifuuuul!" was the muffle response.

Victor gasped theatrically. And now Sha Chihoko was 'beautiful' as well as 'amazing' and 'inspiring'. It just wasn't right!

"Yuuri."

Nothing.

"Yuuri!"

"Sleep!" the brunet demanded, rocking to his right so he could peer back at Victor through the darkness. "Sleep," he repeated. "With me."

Oh, how he wanted to. But there was something important that had to be done. "I'll come sleep with you in a little bit. You can hug Makka as a replacement until I come back."

"No. Need yoooooou."

A hand reached out and hooked into the band of his loose trousers. "You," Yuuri insisted.

He was getting nowhere. Well, he was more jealous than when he walked in, but it wasn't doing him any good. Now he had to be more amazing, inspiring, and beautiful than this Sha Chihoko person!

"I'll come back," Victor promised, standing.

" _Nuuuuuuuu_!"

"It'll be fine, Yuuri."

A low huff met his ears. "Underwear first, and then you can go."

Somehow, after a few minutes of him trying to figure out what Yuuri was going on about, he left the room while Yuuri remained behind, wearing a clean pair of Victor's under garments on his head like they were a hat of some sort. And because he looked adorable, Victor took several photos and planned to never post them because they were private!

And his Yuuri was so cute!

But back onto the plan. Sha Chihoko was going down the traditional way!

* * *

 _One and two and three and four and one and two and three and four_. Over and over again, the mantra played in his mind, allowing him to keep a steady pace as he stretched his body out as far as he could. Being a figure skater afforded him a body more limber than some, thanks to the required amount of ballet classes he'd taken under Lilia many years back. And never quitting his stretches still kept him in tops form, so to speak.

But he still held nothing over Yuuri. Yuuri, who could lift his leg all the way up while his torso only bent some of the way, to make a perfectly straight line from skate to skate. Yuuri, who had sit spins that could slay anyone, capable of not only maintaining a proper amount of speed, but also flawless rotations and a level distance from the ice as he laid his entire body flat against his extended leg. Yuuri, who could do any kind of split without a second thought.

Victor needed to be better than that, which meant work. He was no stranger to hard work. And soon Yuuri would be super impressed by his skills.

The rising sun greeted him happily, and Victor beamed with equal force. He was going to impress Yuuri, and then his Yuuri would love him even more than he already did and wouldn't ever think of this Chihoko person ever again.

He bent down so his hamstrings could get so sound exercising as well. There was next to no burn though, showing that he was completely stretched out and that even his body was willing to comply to his desires. How much more could he do other than sucking his own cock? And even then that wasn't so difficult for Victor because he had done so a few times in the past after watched a curious video that raised many questions.

Perhaps Yuuri would be amazed that Victor was skilled at auto fellatio and then Victor would no longer have competition. It would also mean that he and Yuuri got into a position where such was possible. He knew how to manipulate any situation though and if he was upfront about it instead of dragging it out, Yuuri would probably agree to a little fun so Victor could properly demonstrate his learned skill. Yuuri would experience less anxiety if Victor was honest and upfront, instead of teasing and making the situation unnecessarily dramatic.

There were times to tease and times to power though. This wouldn't be a time to power through.

He would Overcome Chihoko! One way or another, it would be done!

* * *

"Boy! You got smashed so hard last night!" yelled Phichit, looking far too amused for Yuuri's own good. And he did not appreciate being awakened by his loud former roommate in such a manner.

Yuuri flopped over and regarded the Thai skater with an annoyed gaze. "Why are you making me suffer so early in the morning?" he asked, trying to understand what possessed the man to raise his voice so much, especially to a hungover individual. It was cruel and unusual punishment.

"Dude, are those Victor's briefs?"

Huh?

Phichit reached out and grabbed something. It slipped off his head - he hadn't even realized he was wearing something on his head to begin with! - and held it up for both of them to see better into the evil lighting of Victor's room. It was a pair of underwear. A pair of Victor's super silky and expensive underwear that most certainly would never belong to Yuuri so of course there was only one other person who could own them.

The important question though, was why were they on Yuuri's head? He didn't remember much.

"You and Victor got into a fight and then he disappeared. And now you wake up in his room, wearing his briefs like a hat, and he's nowhere to be found." The implications in Phichit's voice annoyed Yuuri, so he sought to ignore them.

Yuuri groaned and flopped over to avoid the light as well as Phichit's grinning face.

A cold hand smacked his ass. "Hey! The words 'OVERCOME CHIHOKO' are written on your back in all caps!" There was the telltale shutter of a photo being taken. "I've got to make a post about this!" Phichit announced as he ran out the room, yelling Chris' name while he was at it.

Yuuri rolled over once he was free and blinked several times until what Phichit had said finally made sense to him. He and Victor apparently fought and then Victor up and disappeared from the inn? What could they have fought over? There was nothing around they could have made them fight. And they never fought! And then there was something written on his back?

Looking down, Yuuri sighed. He was almost naked, except for a pair of his own briefs that he'd somehow managed to keep. He wasn't hurting anywhere, so obviously nothing perverted had happened. And he was going to ignore the small bit of sadness and regret he felt upon realizing that. No, there were other things to be doing at present.

Like getting dressed and finding Victor's wayward self. And asking why the hell he'd written on Yuuri's back. Speaking of, Victor would have to scrub it off of him later.

When he finally made it out to the front room, he found the rest of the skaters convened. Mila and Sara were seated together, looking at their mobiles. Phichit, Leo, Guang Hong, and Chris were in a similar position on the other side of the table. At a different table, Yurio was slumped over, stilled dressed in his clothing from the previous night, with Minami and Otabek sitting with him. Yuuri spotted Michele, Emil, Seung-gil, and Georgi on the farthest side of the room. Emil was radiating pure joy and didn't seem int he least bit under the weather like everyone else. Of course he couldn't come in time for Victor's party, so that was probably the reason. JJ and Isabella were being lovey dovey at their own table.

Phichit cackled suddenly. "No one knows where Victor is and the ideas that some people have come up with are hilarious! Yurio!"

"Don't call me that!" the teen yelled, though he never lifted his face from the wood of the table, so his words were muffled.

"Yurio, some of the fans think you did away with their precious Victor because your musical choices for next season are creepy."

The blond scoffed. "I can take him out fair and square right on the ice."

"Some blame JJ and think he's jealous of Victor's skills," Phichit added, flicking down on his mobile.

JJ looked up from where he was feeding his fiancee and frowned. "It is not JJ's Style to act so dishonorably!"

"Some even think it's Yuuri's fault and that he'd hiding Victor away for himself because he doesn't want to share him."

As one entity, they all turned to look at him, as if considering that to be an actual option!

If Yuuri was hiding Victor away, then he wouldn't currently be worried about the man. Though he was a bit possessive and had often contemplated hiding Victor from the world so that they could just be together in peace. But he wouldn't actually do it because it was a bit weird and he didn't want to be a creep.

Emil sat up and smiled even brighter, if such a thing was possible. "On my way here, I passed by the castle and saw Victor at the top! He was doing stretches and he was naked! So much energy too!"

For several seconds, everything was quiet. And then... then Yuuri turned and headed for the door. He had to get to Victor before he was arrested for indecent exposure at the very least. Also, Yuuri didn't know how he managed to get on top of the castle, but he was seriously going to ask some questions when he finally got the man down.

As he departed, he could hear Phichit wailing about how 'the divorced couple were going to sort out their differences' and he was going to keep his followers 'up to date on the happenings'. He shook his head. The man was so theatrical. It was no wonder that he and Chris managed to get along so well.

Victor was indeed on top of the castle, and he was facing the rising sunlight with his hands on his hips as he raised and lowered his left leg over and over again. There was even a motivational chant added in for good measure. Yuuri couldn't hear it very well from all the way on the ground, but he knew the look on the man's face easily. Victor was trying to prove a point. What stretching naked atop a castle was proving, Yuuri didn't know. But he honestly had to put a stop to it.

* * *

"This person may be Yuuri's past, but I am his now."

Victor said the words convincingly. He was the one currently in Yuuri's life. He was the one who got to bathe with Yuuri all the time and skate with him, and go out to eat with him. Obviously, that was much better than some half-memory from long ago.

Right?

"Victor!"

The Russian blinked, looking around for Yuuri's voice. Yuuri wouldn't be awake so early, he slept like the dead. His lapochka was not a morning person and would never be one.

"Victor! Look down!"

He did so, and found himself looking at the small speck that was Yuuri.

His heart was hammering in his chest. "Yuuri!" he called out loudly. "Is this better than Chihoko?" Victor then lifted his left leg - which was  _not_  his dominant leg - all the way up without even using his hand for support. His toes were perfectly pointed at the sky and if this did not impress Yuuri, he really didn't know what could. Conquering your weaknesses was amazing, right?

It would work, right? Maybe he should just skip ahead to **Plan B: Auto Fellatio**.

* * *

"Who the hell is Chihoko?" Yuuri murmured. Phichit mentioned the name being written on his back. And as Victor had done it, it meant that Victor knew who it was. But why did Yuuri's opinion matter in the least and why did he have to write said person's name on Yuuri's back? Ink was especially hard to wash off when one couldn't reach it!

And why was Victor having doubts? Yuuri thought coaching was the only thing Victor could have doubts over. Victor was better than everyone Yuuri knew, and even if it was from his biased perspective, he really didn't care. In Yuuri's eyes, Victor was the best thing to ever exist.

"Victor, I could search the whole world. Nobody is better than you!" he yelled, hoping that the flamboyant man could hear him.

Sparkling blue eyes shined down on him, and he flushed under the intense staring of his  _coach/friend/fiance?_. Victor was always so earnest and sometimes it killed him. The way he looked at Yuuri especially did him in.

"Yuuri! Come join me!"

He sighed, ready to tell the man that he really didn't want to climb all the way up there, when Victor suddenly added, "Naked."

_'Come join me! Naked!'_

Well then.

* * *

Victor hummed happily. Yuuri had actually come up and joined him! And his cute, little belly was on display and Victor wanted nothing more than to kiss it! And Yuuri had said that nobody in the world could be better than Victor!

His heart was still fluttering in response to those words! So to calm himself down, he got himself an armful of Katsudon and refused to let go until he felt ready. Snuggling into Yuuri's side, Victor murmured, "Take  _that_ , Sha Chihoko." He'd been victorious. His name was obviously good for something.

"What are the statues taking?"

Victor blinked and glanced up at Yuuri, who was looking confused. " _Huh_?"

Yuuri pointed to one of the golden fish on top of the castle. "You said the statue would 'take that'. What are they taking and is this come kind of Russian observance of statues that I'm not aware of?"

"No, I said Sha Chihoko, Yuuri. Not fish statue," Victor clarified.

"Victor, the carp/tiger mixed statues are called shachihoko. Or shachi for short. They're supposed to ward off fire and act as protection."

And then his mouth was hanging as he turned to stare at the golden statue not too far away. Sha Chihoko was not a person, shachihoko was a curved fish statue that decorated Hasetsu Castle.

He felt very foolish and turned his flaming face to face Yuuri. "I may have... made a mistake."

* * *

Yuuri smiled at Morooka as he fiddled with the bouquet in his arms. "We worked really hard for this show to be so spectacular. We're very happy that everyone enjoyed it."

"If you don't mind me saying, Skater Katsuki, you were skating very emotionally today. Any reason for that?" asked Morooka while angling his microphone for better quality.

The Japanese skater smiled into the camera and looped his arm through Victor's, earning himself a bright grin from his fiance. "We had a bit of a revelation this morning and it pushed me to want to try my best for the sake of the show. Victor deserved it."

"Yes," agreed Victor. "We also decided to announce that our engagement is actually real and that these aren't just good luck charms. I will be Nikiforov-Katsuki some time in the next year!"

"And I'll be Katsuki-Nikiforov some time soon as well."

Morooka seemed to barely contain his joy at the revelation. "Congratulations! Anything advice you wish to give for the viewers who are looking for love themselves?"

Yuuri winked at the camera. "I can thank Chihoko for this! Maybe one day, Chihoko can bring everyone else such good fortune."

Victor's deep inhale almost sent Yuuri into a fit of laughter, but he gamely held on as a pinch on his rear from Victor kept him in check. Just a few more minutes. That was all he needed to make it! Then he could go and laugh his butt off at home.

"That's right!" said Victor with a firm nod as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri. "Anyone can overcome Chihoko so long as they try hard enough."

Phichit's parting post of the evening was able to shed some more light for everyone, though it still left many confused. Not that they needed to know the depths of the... situation.

 **p+chulanont** The wedding is back on! And the lovers  
are closer than ever! And it's all because of Chihoko!  
Who knew that a fish statue was capable of so much!  
 **#overcomechihoko #laughs #victuuri #shachihoko**

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Yuri!!! On Ice fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER YOI!!! FICS!


End file.
